


cream filling and ethics

by succulentdani



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Tail Sex, dubious scientific ethics, everyone is of age but don't go crushing on the professor you work for guys, first chapter is lame but the second one...yall aint ready, its currently real horny hours and I need to ride this motivation like NOW, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentdani/pseuds/succulentdani
Summary: You have a big, heavy crush on your boss, the Doctor, a talented scientist at the Red Ribbon Corporation.What you don't know is how she wants to taste you as much as you want to kiss her.





	1. sweet as can be

Red velvet with cream cheese filling. Double chocolate with white chocolate frosting in a swirl. Carrot cake with a dollop of orange and green. Birthday cake with pink frosting and white sprinkles.

 

It took you an hour and a half to pick up your order at the bakery, the fanciest one in town, and it was worth it for the Doctor.

 

You adjust the decorative paper around the cupcakes, as massive as the palm of your hand, making sure that they stay intact as you stroll into work in the morning. You tuck your messy hair behind your ears, adjust your lab coat to look professional, and show your temporary badge to the Red Ribbon guard outside the clear glass skyscraper.

 

You pile into the nearest elevator in a barely concealed rush, secure your precious cargo against your chest. You close your eyes, exhale, and let yourself be carried up.

 

It is not much longer until the doors open up. You turn down the clean hall, into the Doctor’s lab. Equal parts apprehension and ease wash over you, from the tip of your messy head to the bottom of your sore feet.

 

“Ah, good morning!”

 

She takes up your whole view, even though she peers out from the doorway of another room in the well-furnished yet disorganized lab. She walks towards you to greet you properly and you have to hide the way your breath flutters when she comes. Long waves of shining auburn hair, a stunning yet professional dress, her curvy figure draped in a lab coat that she makes _work._ Her eyes are a clear bright blue, with her glasses framing her slight face, making her all the more radiant to you as you try to follow what she says.

 

“How’s my favorite intern, hmm? Ready to start your last day here?”

 

“Hey now, I’m your only intern! Don’t play favorites with the rest of the technicians.”

 

“Tsk, as if those bozos would ever join me for cycling after work! They’re hardly any fun.”

 

As much as you truly need the exercise, you took the offer for cycling to admire her shapely figure in the mirrored walls of the dark cycling room. Watching her sweat and pant so close to you didn’t hurt either.

 

God, you were hopeless, weren’t you?

 

It was so easy to talk to her about anything, and she was as eager to spill the beans to another female scientist. She loved sweets, loved small animals, hated people with poor manners. She was so kind when you told her about what a nightmare it was trying to get your graduate degree through those draconian faculty members. She would speak softly, touch your shoulder to show her sympathy, and it didn’t take you too long to fall head over heels for your mentor.

 

But today was your last day here, wasn’t it?

 

She didn’t have a boyfriend or a wife, no ring on the finger, no major dates. Never snuck a peek at the handsome new postdoc some undergrads would giggle about in the halls. Once you were both released from the ethics of your internship, you could foster your kindling friendship into something more…if you were lucky, of course.

 

You shake your head out of your daze and remember your package, waiting for a break in her notes on the newest samples.

 

“Oh! So, since it’s my last day here, and I might not see you for a while, I wanted to celebrate with some sweets from that place you liked.” You hold out the box and shyly look away, hoping the blush creeping over your cheeks is hidden by the blush you slapped on today.

 

She lets out a little gasp and clasps her hands by her face, eyes wide and eager. “Oh, you lovely little thing! What a sweetheart, thank you…” She peers at the stylized receipt sealing the pink box shut, and your skin heats up when she licks her lips. She pauses for a moment and looks up, determined.

 

“You know how massive these things are, right my dear? How about once we lock up this place, we enjoy some of these together, hm? I have a new tea set I’ve been dying to try, and I think these treats will go perfectly together.”

 

Perfectly together…the phrase bounces in your mind for a moment too long, and you blurt out, “Y-yes, of course, I’d love to!” excitedly. This seems to satisfy her, because she cocks her head to the side and gives you a wink with a coy smile. Your chest feels weak and fluttery, and you have to tear your eyes away, for fear of saying anything you’ll regret.

 

“Okay then! Let’s get these sampled processed and get to work, little missy~”

 

You swallow hard, and roll up your sleeves, perfectly unaware of the Doctor’s hungry gaze.


	2. cupcakes turning the freaking scientists gay

The lab door closes with a _click._ The lights flicker off down the hall, reflecting on the freshly waxed linoleum floors.

 

It is quiet as you two wait for the elevator, wave goodbye to the guard at the door, and make your way to the parking lot, illuminated by the fluorescents guarding over you. Your grip on the box of sweets is just as tight as this morning, excitement building in your veins. It comes to a halt when you see the Doctor walk towards the line of motorcycles parked in a corner.

 

“Whoa, wait…you don’t have a car?”

 

She flips her hair as she turns and flashes you a wild grin.

 

“Nope! I’ve got a tiny flair for the dangerous. Is that ok?”

 

You nod quickly.  
  
“Great! Here’s your helmet.” She hands it out to you, black and glossy, and reaches out for your purse and the sweets.

 

She stows it in the seat, wheels the jet-black vehicle onto the road. Her flowing hair is caught in a low ponytail, under a bright pink helmet with a black visor. Despite the contrasting colors, you somehow feel like it suits her.

 

“Climb in, and hold tight to me, ok?”

 

Oh. You get to hold her?

 

It suddenly feels much hotter under the helmet.

 

You do as you’re told, swing your legs in until they’re secure. Your chest is flush with her back, and you wonder if she can feel the way your heart is pounding.

 

Beneath her helmet, when she says, “Can you hold onto my sides real tight? I don’t want you flying off,” you think you misheard, but she’s suddenly guiding your hands towards her navel.

 

It is much, much hotter under the helmet now.

 

You take the opportunity to clasp your hands together, press them flat and tight on her softness. You pass off the slight tremor that you feel beneath your fingertips as the purr of the engine once she revs it to life.

 

You rest your head against the nape of her neck, let her press the gas, and then the rest of the city melts away into bright, incandescent light. You’re speeding away until you’re the only two left.

 

*~*~*~*

 

You pull into a small townhouse, lit by a single bright street lamp on the corner of the street. You can see a well-maintained garden of various perennials and ornamental plants. You catch the scent of gardenia trees flanking the sideway entrance, dripping with evening dew, and you smile happily. You step off the bike and take a huge gulp of air.

 

“Ahhhh, I love your front garden! I didn’t know you had a green thumb, Doc.”

 

Her helmet comes off with a toss of her auburn hair, and you admire her openly.

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, sugar. Let’s head it.”

 

Your pulse _jumps_. Sugar? Gosh, that’s a new one. She stores away the helmets, hands you the goods as she fishes out her keys. You spot some charms on her key ring that look like various sweets…cute.

 

You follow her inside from behind as she flicks the lights on. It’s a cute place: pink walls with simple black furniture, floral pillows on the sofa and a love seat with a bubblegum pink throw blanket. The lamps go on, and she motions to a small, round dinner table.

 

However, once she puts her bag down, she taps your shoulder.

 

“Now that we can be friends proper…”

 

And she holds her arms open, eyes soft in the lamplight.

 

You smile and lean in, huggin’ her real tight. Her perfume fills your head, light and flowery. She’s warm and soft, so soft and comforting…wait, are those?

 

Yes. They are.

 

You’re pressing your flushed face against her pillowy breasts and you’ve decided that you can die a happy woman now.

 

You take a deep, happy sigh and rub your face into her. She giggles above you and strokes your messy hair down. Her fingers are so caring and delicate that you wonder if you’re dreaming. Chills roll down your back.

 

Suddenly dizzy, you pull away to breathe.

 

“Make yourself at home while I get something for the cupcakes, mkay?” You nod and sit at the table, checking your phone for the time and opening the box.

 

The cupcakes are–despite all odds!—as immaculate as they were this morning. You wonder which one she’ll pick and place a bet on the pink one. She sits with you and slides you a small, pink ceramic plate. Her fingers twirl and wave as she leans over the box, tongue peeking from her lips as she chooses the perfect morsel.

 

“Mmmm, this one!”

 

Score! You were right: she deposits the pink one into the plate and cuts into it. Your mouth waters and you take a bite, letting the frosting melt on your tongue.

 

It’s good cake, perfectly moist and sugary. It’s the best you’ve ever had, besides that one time you got high and stuffed your face full of devil’s chocolate cake at a 7-11 with your best friends at 3 am.

 

The Doctor bites into her slice with gusto, eating nearly half of it in one surprising go that makes your eyes go wide. She hums in a high tone as she swallows it down, and lets out a huge, delighted sigh as she goes for the last piece of her share.

 

You notice her eyes change. She is acting like nothing is wrong.

 

You are acting like nothing is wrong. Her sclera is turning black now.

 

You do not move.

 

She licks her fingers and does not catch you watching her intently. Her irises are red now, as bright as the blush on your cheeks. Your heart thunders in your chest but you do not move.

 

She stops. Turns to you. Her black nails pop from her lips quietly as she watches your face.

 

She sighs. Smiles. Her teeth are sharp.

 

“You know I can’t control myself around sweet things, sweetheart.”

 

You do not move.

 

Your face is still bright red.

 

The thundering in your chest isn’t from anxiety. It is no more different that when she smiles when you tell her how much she’s helped you, when she says she loves what you’ve done with your hair. It grows stronger with each passing moment, slowly flowing like syrup.

 

“Am…Am I…a s-sweet thing?”

 

She giggles, she _laughs,_ louder and sweeter than you’ve ever heard before, roars back until you catch her canines glint in the light.

 

She is up and facing you, quick as a whip. Her arms frame your face, holding you down and against your seat as you stare up at her with a wild expression on your face. A twisted grin morphs her entire being into something new, something feral and hungry.

 

And then, the Doctor you’ve grown to love for several months changes into something you’ve never seen before.


	3. death by pussy babey

The wave of white comes deep within her roots, springing forth like a bubbly fountain from above her forehead, crawling across her luscious locks. From the center of her chest, her dress dissolves and floats between you two, bubbles and froths into something new. Billowy and tight, black and white clothes adorn her, hugging her curvy frame in all the right ways. Sweat beads on your brow as the v of her cleavage squeezes a few inches closer to your face. Her skin turns a peachy pink, erupting from her neck with the same shocking flair as her hair.

 

She’s panting heavily now, as though she’s been dying to let go for so long. With a high whine, her back arches forward, and something long and pink shoots out from behind.

 

Her tail whips out to her side, flicks too and fro merrily.

 

You gulp.

 

The Doctor smiles.

 

You open your mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Your eyes dart around anxiously, taking in all of her. She was licking her lips, baring her sharp new teeth while eyeing you up and down. The only fact that came into your mind was how goddamn hopeless you were that seeing your crush turn into a monster _made you even more horny._

 

At least you got to give her a goodbye hug.

 

“Oh, you poor, sweet little scientist…” the being formerly known as the Doctor mewls at you. “I know you were quite attached to how I looked back then, but I figured that since we can get to know each other right, I could share one of my ~dirty~ little secrets with you.”

 

She crouches down to your eye-line, leans in dangerously close. She smells twice as flowery as before, clouding your head with her lovely scent. There’s an inch between your lips.

 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, you know. You’ve been quite naughty on the clock, but I know you must be even better once you get home.” She whispers as her bright red eyes burn into yours. “I always love taking my prey when they’re scared, but I must admit…you’re much more fun than any ordinary treat.”

 

She grips your chin, forces you to look at her. You whimper helplessly.

 

“I’ll only ask this once and if you choose wrong, you’ll forget this all happened, so tell me, sugar: will you let me taste you tonight?”

 

You tremble in her hands, eyes blown wide, hands shaking at your side, heart pounding harder than any other night spent alone at home while thinking of her.

 

You swallow hard, plead with your eyes, and whisper, “Please.”

 

Your eyes close and you feel her press her soft lips against yours in a flush of warmth. You swear you caught her grin soften and it makes the tremor in your chest flutter.

 

You kiss her with only the slightest hesitation, feeling her hum sweetly against you. She swings her legs to sit properly in your lap, grinding your chests together, and you don’t care if she can feel your heart throbbing against her. The swell of her tube-top brushes up as she licks your bottom lip, and you moan weakly into her mouth. The sound spurs her on, exploring your mouth with a tongue that is _certainly_ not human and _very_ long and forked and delicious to wrap around your own. Your own tongue catches a taste of her sugary sweet lips. It’s far beyond anything you’ve ever imagined; more heated than any chaste pecks you’ve shared before. The Doctor pins you down with a tight grip, and you’re on cloud nine with this lovely pink angel in your lap, growing lost in each other’s taste.

 

She backs off with a loud _smack_ of your lips and she’s ecstatic, grinning at you like you’re a fancy new toy. She holds your hand and pulls you up eagerly, out of the chair, and drags you down a short hallway. It doesn’t occur to you that she would be taking you to her room and not a separate dimension all together, so the soft pink walls and botanical bedding takes you by surprise.

 

“W-wait a sec…” You stutter, as she makes to spring on you again. She eyes you cautiously, as though the sudden inclusion of the tail might be a deal breaker and not the ferocity of her hunger.

 

“What’s your name? Please?”

 

She looks genuinely shocked for the first time this night. Her brow furrows, her gaze thoughtful yet oddly sad.

 

“My past has always been rather…foggy. And the name they’ve given me is rather trite.” She taps her pointer finger to her chin. Then, she smiles.

 

“You can call me Andi, sweetie. In fact, I think you’d make me real happy if you did.”

 

Your eyes perk up. Andi! Gosh, what a cute name. A cute name for a cute gal.

 

“I love your name, Andi.” Her entire face perks up into a soft smile and it’s like one of those cartoon arrows shooting you through the chest.

 

“Let’s get that silly little number off of you, hm?”

 

You kick your shoes off in a moment, unlooping your belt as she fiddles with your shirt. She lets you slip off your slacks, has you sit on the edge of the bed for a few hushed moments as she stares at you in silence.

 

“You…god, where do I even start?”

 

Your posture shifts inwards as a trickle of shame leaks into your mind, but the hands on your shoulders snap you out of it.

 

“You’re so soft and sweet all over…and those undies! I don’t wanna tear them off, but they’ll have to if I wanna lick you all up. Ahhhh, what a gorgeous babe~!”

 

Your lips twist into an adorably embarrassed grimace, covering your face as you hide a high-pitched whine. Are you dreaming? You have to be dreaming!

 

A soft hand peels away your own to expose a hungry grin, much closer than a moment before.

 

And she is completely bare, peach skin illuminated by the soft lights of the room.

 

She catches your lips again by surprise, pressing your chests flush together as her soft weight presses you into the bed. She settles over you, kissing your jaw and cheek eagerly, humming all the while as she marks your skin. Her hands are frantic, pawing and clasping at the back of your bra, and you arch your back with a soft groan to let her free you. It slips off and she rears back to admire your chest.

 

“Ahhh, so soft and pretty, all for me~” she croons in a sing-song voice. She kneads your breasts lovingly, pinches your nipples to make you squeal. She circles your perky buds with her devilish tongue, dark eyes locked with yours as she groans against your flushed skin. She rubs her cheek against you, affectionate and needy, and continues her worship as you lose more of your control.

 

You’re soaking wet under your panties, and she scratches your inner thigh gently with her sharp black nails. You feel the pit in your core flutter and heat up as the soft, ticklish sensation spreads across your swollen breasts and your trembling thighs.

 

You whine, toss and turn, lick your dry lips, try to choke a sentence out. “A-ah, Andi, please, I need more…God, it’s good, but please…” She licks up your neck, next to your ear. It’s positively sinful, the way she drags her tongue over your ear, gently around the shell. Goosebumps rise up your spine.

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely, then of course! I’ll give you the best you’ve ever had~”

 

You freeze.

 

“Eheh, funny you say that…” you mumble, looking suspiciously away from Andi.

 

She rears back to eye you curiously. And then it hits her.

 

“Wait…no one ever tried to snatch your cute ass up before?” Her eyes narrow as though she could crush someone with a single squeeze of her tail, thrashing behind her. You shake your head solemnly.

 

Her face grows softer, yet…determined? She’s not frenzied like before, holding your hips and looking at you dead on.

 

“Hey. Trust me?” She sounds like the Doctor again, and it hits you right square in the chest how sincere she’s trying to be. The anxiety coursing through you leaks out, leaving you all warm and fuzzy.

 

You nod, and smile for her. She nods confidently, slipping your panties off your thighs.

 

“I’d tease you more, but I think you’re aching to go, hmm?” Another eager nod. Her black nails caress you again, and you spread your legs open for her to see.

 

That hunger from before fills her face again and she groans desperately. “Your smell…fuck, how’d I ever find you?” Her hands cup her face, staring at your dripping folds like you’re the sweetest dessert at the buffet. The sight of this gorgeous woman, the lady of your _dreams!,_ inches from your folds makes your clit pulse, and she catches your soft whimper.

 

“Hold on, sweetheart.” She smooths her hands over the softness of your inner thighs, licks a long, slow stripe from the pool of slick forming at your nifkin to the top of your throbbing clit. You buck up instantly, and whine desperately for more, crying out as she only _begins_ to ravish you.

 

She eases her tongue into you slowly, licking and sucking on your folds with the upmost care, laving her long, forked tongue to tease all of you into her mouth. You can hear her moan happily into you, vibrating against your swollen clit. Your ears turn red with all the obscenely hot sounds that leak out from your thighs: swallowing your juices into your eager mouth, sucking open-mouthed kisses onto your sensitive thighs between dives, whining against your open slit for more of you.

 

Your hands grip the sheets below like a life-line, squirming until your ragged breathing leaves you panting and prone for more. You would muster the urge to pull her platinum locks closer still to you, but then she would plunge her tongue inside of you again and you would scream until the notion dissipated into a horny cloud of smoke.

 

Your climax finally rises out of the smoldering pit of your core, twisting and melting inside of you as Andi torments your sensitive insides in the most mind-blowing way. You wail with each desperate breath, cry out a broken, “Andi, I-I-I…! I’m going to, oh god…!”, and you come hard on Andi’s lips. Your soaked form trembles as your orgasm crashes over you, liquid fire coursing from your pussy through your thighs, making you shiver long after you topple over the edge.

 

Andi is still licking and kissing your full, soaked pussy, savoring the last drops of you on her lips. She finally pulls away after you weakly protest the overstimulation of your poor nub. Her lips smack with your juices, and she leans over your shivering body again. She fills your whole world again as she plants her arms on either side of your face.

 

“Want a taste?” she says, licking her lips slowly, baring her gleaming fangs as the loveliest threat. You nod feverishly and purse your lips up to meet her. She kisses you deeply, pulling your own tongue into her mouth softly. Her tongue curves and smooths against your own to truly give you a taste of your own slick. It’s bitter yet savory, oddly addicting when Andi feeds it back to you with a forceful glee. You swallow around her, and she hums dreamily again, cupping your flushed face with her soft palms.

 

You both pull away, chest to chest, your heart growing steady as she plays with your adorably messy hair. You sigh and rub your forehead against hers. She nuzzles you back, sweet as can be.

 

She’s the one who breaks the quiet with a gentle, “I believe it’s my turn now, sweetie~” and your pulse jumps _again._

 

This woman is going to be the death of you and you decide that you’re quite okay with such an honorable death.

 


	4. soft, sweet fondant (yes I like fondant; no I do not take criticism)

Your answer to Andi is yes, of course. She’s bouncing on her knees and licking her lips, clearly excited. You feel like you would do anything for her right now and eating her out would be the only thing to pop into your blissed out, post-climax mind.

 

With a soft groan, you stand on your knees just like her, but she stops you.

 

“I believe you’ll be my seat for tonight, sweetie. Or is that too much for your cute little head?”

 

Your heart stops. Her seat? What does that— _oh gosh wait_.

 

A single finger points down at the bed, her dark eyes drawing you in.

 

“I…Okay. Yeah, I can do t-that...” You stutter, shifting to lay down on the bed, head pressing against the pillow, looking up at Andi expectantly. Eagerness and anxiety bubbles up in your chest in equal measures as she raises a hand and snaps her fingers.

 

You blink, and all of her clothes are gone, revealing all of her lovely rosy skin. Her breasts are a soft teardrop shape with perfect dark pink nipples, and you want to feel them in the palm of your hand. The v of her pussy is shaven, and you spy drops of her slick beading on the inside of her thighs. She whines and rubs her legs together, like an animal in heat.

 

“Oh dear, your noises were so delicious, the tastiest little sweet I’ve ever had. I’ve been burning up all night and now you get to see how sweet I am for you~” she coos, settling into a husky drawl that sends shivers through you. You sigh as your pussy tightens at her words, despite having come just minutes ago. God, what was she doing to you?

 

With that last thought, she slides into position over your chest, scooting forward until her mound hovers tantalizingly over your watering mouth. The last thing you see are her dark eyes narrowing into thin slits before she lowers her dripping folds over your mouth.

 

For a moment, you’re desperately confused but take a deep breath through your nose and smell her arousal, let her drip onto your tongue. When you take in her need, your mind goes blank with pleasure. You’ve never smelled something so tangy yet delicious, so strange yet irresistible. It is far from sugary, but the ache that fills your chest is like going for another slice of cake and delighting in that first saccharine bite.

 

Her soft, wet folds touch your lips, and with another smothered breath, you lick deep between her, flicking the slick underside of her clit. Her soft pink thighs tremble on both sides of your face, and more of her weight settles onto your chest. Your breath stutters and you wonder how long you can survive under the lovely sea of sensations washing over you. You hope that you can make Andi happy before you pass out, and promptly get to work.

 

You lick her pussy, learning how she feels and moves over you, squeezing your head deep between her thighs, rubbing your nose against her clit when your tongue aches. You take her lips between your own, suckle on them until you hear her scream. You feel the softest vibrations over her legs when you hold her hips tight, and when the pressure on her clit grows too hot, she rakes her hands through your frizzy hair, scratches your scalp so hard it makes your eyes roll back, pulling you deeper inside of her soft, wet heat.

 

Your senses are overwhelmed by this lovely, devilish pink minx. Her scent fills your head, her breathy cries for more drive you to taste her, to please her more. You grow needy and desperate, just as much as she demands of you, as you long to push her over the edge. You twist and turn under her, trying to reach farther into this rosy goddess writhing over your face, your own mound growing slick and smoldering through Andi’s teasing.

 

Andi presses harder onto your chest, and her hips bounce gently, the final thrashing of her pleasure fastened deep within her core. You continue to tease it out from her with hard, hungry licks against her clit, humming with your last tired breath, and finally, _finally_ , Andi screams and throws her head back. She falls forward, easing the weight of her thighs off of your chest, whining as you pull her down by the small of her back to help her ride out her climax. She nearly sobs from exhaustion, and her juices flow into your mouth, eagerly licked up and swallowed by the loveliest little scientist in her life.

 

She takes deep, heaving breaths to calm herself, riding out the last aftershocks as she curls up next to you in bed. You curl up similarly, touching one hand to her back, rubbing a shoulder blade in small, comforting circles.

 

She rolls over to face you, tired and soft in the lamplight. You want to kiss her again, but the time of night is beginning to catch up on you both. Despite this, you reach out and hold her hand in your own, bring it to your plump lips to kiss the top.

 

She giggles sweetly and pulls you into the nape of her neck suddenly. Her voice is a sugary sweet whisper, soft and teasing when she says, “I want one last go at you, my sweet~”


	5. last ones out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lads, I'm almost done with this fic! I'll post a short and sweet (heh) epilogue soon; I'm gonna try and post more fan fiction/writing this summer but I'm goin on vacation with my folks for two and a half weeks soon. 
> 
> I'll pop online to Twitter when I can, and outline some more ideas I have. You can find me @ succulentnectar on twitter, and follow me for lewd stuff. Thank you for leaving comments and kudos and such, it really motivates me! Bye! :>

Your legs ache, you’re still dizzy from the weight of Andi on your chest and around your head, and your lips feel sore. None of this stops you from saying yes to Andi’s final, sultry request.

 

She kisses you, soft and sweet, slowly licking against your tongue. You hum, eyes fluttering closed as you let the languid feel of her ease you into a softer, dreamy state. You feel nearly weightless with each touch, melting into her as the low smacking sounds of your kissing fills the small space between you two.

 

Her hands are just as slow, but no less noticeable. She’s playing with your breasts again, your rosy pink nipples hard when she circles them with a teasing finger. She cups them gingerly, rubs them and squeals in delight. She licks them hungrily, sucking them eagerly and pulling back from your skin with a soft _pop,_ only to worship the other one.

 

She sucks soft red hickies between your breasts, up your neck, digging her fangs into the trembling skin below your ear. You yelp and scoot up away from her, but she pulls you back down, hands strong and guiding, and licks the wound in apology. You swear you hear her _growl_ as she laps up a small trickle of blood from your collarbone, and you idly wonder if she’s a member of some vampire race from outer space sent to seduce young women.

 

Somehow, the prospect doesn’t terrify you. You always wondered about space travel, and about having a loving girlfriend who you could trust.

 

You have these idle thoughts as you space out, addled by the giddy haze of Andi kissing your prone form. You stare up at the ceiling, glance over Andi’s back, realize her tail isn’t swinging behind her, look back up at the ceiling, and promptly forget what you just saw a moment ago.

 

And then something warm and slick is writhing between your legs.

 

Before you can stutter and gasp, Andi places a single finger to your lips. You watch her intently, watching her coy smile grow.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot…you’ve never had anything up that sweet little snatch of yours. This will be so much fun then~” she coos, revealing her tail wrapping through and around your upper thighs. It’s silky smooth, and you caress the top of the knot with a gentle hand. It is slick with sweat, and a sweet-smelling fluid. She shudders, eyes rolling back when you touch her tail.

 

“A-ah, it’s very sensitive, so do be careful with that,” she manages, catching your lips in another kiss before settling over your chest again. Her kisses are stronger, sticking her tongue deep inside of you, making you choke as you try to swallow your spit. It leaks from the edges of your mouth, and you can feel her smile with wicked glee. She digs her nails into your shoulders, with the rounded tip of her tail resting on the outside of your pussy. Excitement builds deep within you between the heated fog of her kisses, and she’s playing with your breasts again, overwhelming your senses with her scent, her touch, her moans, with her very being for this long, and this intensely.

 

The tip of her tail finally slips down to rub against your clit, and you scream in perfect agony.

Inch by soft, wet inch, her tail sinks into you. You’re humbled when she begins trembling, shoulders buckling as she moans weakly, head hanging low as she loses the dominant composure she had not a moment before. Her tail stills long before it reaches the point of pain within you, but it still presses tight against your inner walls. You feel full, impossibly full and warm and dripping with come from before, the lubricant coating her tail, and your own excitement bubbling up from your chest. Her tail twitches and you feel it from deep within to the very tip of your clit. You whine helplessly, and Andi eyes you like the last slice of cake at the late-night buffet.

 

When she finally moves, she pulls out slowly, letting her slither and loosen from you, and you whine desperately. She felt so hot and perfect inside of you, like you were meant to fit together. It’s a sentimental thought, and it’s quickly dashed when she rams herself back inside, flashing you a dark smile as she fucks you.

 

Her thrusts inside are hungry, pulling and pushing against the borders of your soaking pussy, and she doesn’t stop. Her tail squirms and twists inside of you, building you up for the second time that night. She strokes your clit and the outside of your folds with a frantic hand, sucking more marks onto your pounding chest. She’s whining and grinding her chest against you, kissing and embracing you, swallowing up your sounds as she loses control.

 

You try to catch your breath but you can’t holding onto the sheets tight as you screw your eyes shut, scream one last time, and come with Andi convulsing over you, overwhelmed by how you clutch her soft, sensitive tail in a perfect wet grip. Her tail thrashes inside of you, and you ride out the last of your second climax with it brushing deliciously against your inner walls.

 

Your poor abused clit throbs weakly, and your chest feels so heavy and sore. More than anything, you feel worn out, tired, and _good_. Your hand has never felt like that before, not even to the thought of Andi. You feel like you could sleep for a long, long time.

 

Andi’s tail slips out of you, a trail of come connecting her to you and if you weren’t drowsy, you’d want to stick it down your throat. It lays off the bed and Andi’s fluffy white head falls on the pillow. You weakly scoot up the bed to face her, pull the comforter over you both. You lay prone on your side, and your eyes slide shut.

 

You hear a flicker of movement, a literal flick of the lamp switching off. You smile, wondering if she used her tail, and the last conscious thought you have before you doze off is how soft Andi’s hand is in your own.


	6. it is currently real sleepy wlw hours

Andi is up before you the next morning. You stumble out of her room, back to the kitchen where you first saw her true form. Light streams in from the open curtains, and it’s a soft, overcast day. You smile; you love those quiet, calm days under the clouds. In fact, and this you realize with a giggle, you still feel like you’re on cloud nine after last night. You feel refreshed and dreamy, walking on your tip toes over the wooden floor.

 

Andi is bustling in the kitchen, and you wonder for a second when you see her auburn hair if last night was all a dream. She turns, and her eyes are a clear blue, and she smiles. She walks over with two mugs of coffee, still steaming, and sits with you. She’s wearing a billowy white sleepshirt, with the Red Ribbon logo front and center. She slides you the cup, and nods to some cream and sugar, and you help yourself happily.

 

She’s quiet, watching you with that soft smile.

 

“So…how’d you sleep?” Her voice is innocent, but her leg bounces under the table.

 

“I slept like a rock last night, with that work out you gave me!” You giggle as she blushes.

 

“Did you like it then? You weren’t scared?” Her eyebrows pinch together, and you want that smile back immediately when it drains from her face. Without thinking, you give her a peck on the cheek, and she lets out a soft _oh!_

 

“I loved it, Andi! I…It was beyond words, everything. I still don’t know…so much about you but I really wanna learn.” You plant a hand on your forehead, look off as you take a big sip of your mug.

 

“Am I the only one who knows?” She nods sheepishly. “That’s a big secret, girl.”

 

You reach for her hand and hold it in your own, stroke the tops of her fingers with your own, back and forth.

 

“I can help you with that, if you want.”

 

And she smiles, bigger and brighter than you’ve ever seen, and your heart swells with each moment as you look at her. She transforms again, all white and pink, but her shirt still hangs off her just perfectly, and her eyes are still blue, blue as the first day you first met her all those months ago. Her true, gorgeous form sits beside you, and she looks truly relaxed here.

 

“I think I’d love that, sugar.”


End file.
